(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor chip and a circuit board and an electronic apparatus each including a semiconductor chip.
(ii) Related Art
A known method for manufacturing semiconductor chips includes forming modified regions inside a substrate by irradiating the inside of the substrate with a laser along cutting regions, and then dividing the substrate along the cutting regions by applying stress. In the manufacturing method, in the step of dividing the substrate by applying stress, the substrate is divided depending on only the modified regions in the substrate, thereby causing variation in a position where a crack reaches a surface of the substrate in association with division. Therefore, it is necessary to secure a cutting width of, for example, about 20 μm, and it is difficult to further decrease the cutting width.